


Oya-haha!

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tickling, Volleyball, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Kuroo is always quick with a teasing remark and a snappy comeback when it comes to the other two captains.  However, when they discover a little secret of his perhaps he’ll learn to be a bit more respectful to his fellow players.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Oya-haha!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for @lady-namo who has been so patient with me and my inability to get this fic out! It was the cutest prompt and I really hope that I have done it justice! :D The prompt was:
> 
> 'Hey :) If you don't mind, could you write some Haikyuu!! captains stuff; Bokuto and Daichi discovering at a training camp that Kuroo's hella ticklish and just GO FOR IT ^^'
> 
> You can also read on AO3 at:
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Nice receive!” someone shouted from behind Daichi making him smile. Even more so as he watched Kuroo glaring at him from the other side of the net. This practice match was going far better than their previous training camp. Granted there had still been far more diving drills, but they were getting better, stronger and working more cohesively as a team. Judging by the looks he was getting from Kuroo he could tell that the other players were starting to notice as well.

The game lasted another twenty minutes, once again ending with Nekoma defeating the Karasuno team, but the margin was miniscule and rather than feeling discouraged the team couldn’t help talking about what they had accomplished and what still needed to be polished. After their round of diving drills of course.

Standing to the side of the court and watching the next teams line up to play, Daichi was just taking a drink from his water bottle when he felt a slap on his back making him splutter fiercely.

“Hey, hey, hey! Nice job out there, Daichi!” Bokuto’s voice cheered from beside him, making Daichi flush slightly at the praise, though his chest did puff out a bit in pride. However, before he could say anything the teasing smile of one smug player came into view.

“Be careful with Papa Crow there, Bo. We don’t need him drowning before he gets to enjoy another round of diving drills,” Kuroo teased.

Daichi couldn’t help rolling his eyes at that as he capped his drink to set it back down by his bag. “You may have gotten us this last game, but we’re going to win the next one. Every game shows us your weaknesses and improves our strengths. Just remember that,  _ Captain Kittycat,” _ Daichi teased in return as he stood back up, smirking at the narrowed expression he was receiving.

Bokuto couldn’t help laughing as he heard that, slinging his arm around Daichi’s shoulders and making the shorter player grunt at the exuberance. “You go, Captain Crow!” he cheered, making Daichi chuckle and Kuroo grumble just a bit.

“What the heck, Bo?! I thought you always had my back! We’re supposed to be teasing Sa’amura here!” Kuroo shot back, though his voice had no heat behind it regardless of the huffy disposition.

Bokuto snickered and stepped away from Daichi, reaching an arm out to try and snag Kuroo into a one armed hug as well. “Hey, I always have your back! Except when Sawamura makes a good point,” he teased as Kuroo ducked out of reach, but not before the Bokuto’s fingers brushed against the back of his neck eliciting one of the most interesting noises either of the other captains had ever heard.

A giggle.

Kuroo Tetsurou, the cheekiest and most smug Captain of them all… had giggled.

Bokuto’s arm was still extended out from where he’d been reaching for his friend. Daichi’s mouth was agape as he was still processing the, if he were honest, rather sweet noise that had just escaped the cocky cat.

Kuroo, for his part, was standing stock still in a half crouch, his eyes wide as they stared at the floor before his gaze slowly turned toward the other two.

“Bo…,” Daichi whispered, his mind replaying every diving drill he’d had to do thanks to Kuroo’s plays and every country bumpkin joke he’d had to suffer.

“Yeah, Papa Crow?” Bokuto whispered back, his own mind replaying a certain Captain’s constant comments on his hair and his resemblance to a particular avian.

“Get him.”

“NO!” Kuroo shouted, his eyes going wide in panic as he realized what was about to happen. His cat like reflexes instantly sending him off in a mad dash toward the exit of the gymnasium.

Daichi and Bokuto were only a couple seconds behind, both men on the hunt for a feline who was in need of being knocked down a few pegs.

“Get back here, Kuroo!” Bokuto called, a wide grin already appearing over his features as he began to gain on his friend.

“Bite me, Bo!” Kuroo called over his shoulder before turning his attention to getting to the sweet, sweet freedom of the exit! At least… that was what he had hoped to do.

What he hadn’t been planning on was to feel someone practically tackling him down to the ground as they landed in a pile of gym bags near the door, cushioning the fall, but still knocking the wind out of him.

Regardless, he still tried to scramble away only to find someone soon seated on his stomach, his arms pinned against the floor on either side of his head. Glancing up he saw the pleased smile of Sawamura Daichi.

“Way to go, Papa Crow!” Bokuto whooped as he got closer, making the Karasuno Captain chuckle as he tried to keep Kuroo from breaking free.

“For once I’m glad I’ve had so much practice doing the diving drills,” he joked, getting an indignant huff from under him.

“See?! I’ve done you some good then, Sa’amura!” Kuroo tried to argue, still tugging futilely at his arms. “I’ve helped you become so much more athletic! You should definitely let me go and forget whatever it is you are planning to do.”

“Oh?” Daichi asked, quirking an eyebrow at that. “And what do you think we’re gonna do?”

“Oh no. You think I’m gonna fall for that? I’m not five!” Kuroo huffed, watching as Bokuto literally pouted beside Sawamura as he knelt down beside the other captain.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Daichi, teased, getting a snort from Bokuto who had knelt down beside them and was watching is friend with absolute amusement.

“Come on, Bo! We’re bro’s, right? You’re supposed to have my back and protect me from mean country crows!” Kuroo tried to beg, pouting slightly as he tried to ignore the twitch of Daichi’s fingers around his wrists.

Perhaps he was playing a bit too much with the fire. However… he could see the Fukoradani Captain pausing for just a moment, giving him a glimmer of hope he was about to be saved!

Until…

“Bokuto,” Daichi spoke up, getting the wing spiker’s attention. “Do you remember when earlier this morning Kuroo called you, and I quote, ‘horned owl bastard’?”

And in a flash… Kuroo saw his glimmer of hope snuffed out.

Bokuto’s blinked a couple times before nodded, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo as a mischievous smile spread over his lips. “I do remember that, Sawamura. And… and a few other things this kitty cat has said to us. I think we need to teach him some respect for his fellow bro’s and players, right?”

“You are absolutely right. And I think I know just the right way to do it,” Daichi teased, shifting Kuroo’s wrists higher to hold them with one hand, leaving the other free.

“Country Crow! Don’t you even thi-hihihink stahp it! S-Stahp!” Kuroo snorted into a giggle fit as he felt fingers lightly tickling against the side of his neck. His shoulders were trying to scrunch up at the light contact as his chin tried to trap the sneaky fingers.

“Did you hear that, Bokuto? He  _ still _ is unable to treat me nicely,” Daichi said with a dramatic sigh, fluttering his fingers over Kuroo’s neck and getting another flurry of ridiculous giggles.

“Oya? Maybe I can help with that?” Bokuto said with a thoughtful expression as he leaned over his poor friend.

Sadly, Kuroo was too focused on the soft tickling his neck to see his impending doom.

“G-Guys I”m… I’m seheheherious! I’ll gehehe-HEHET! NO! NONONOBO-AHAHAHA!” Kuroo shouted as he felt fingers scribbling against his exposed underarms. He instantly arched off the floor, his legs kicking out behind Daichi as the Karasuno Captain had to stop his own attack to try and keep his seat.

“Oh my god, Bo! I think you found the right spot,” Daichi chuckled as Bokuto continued his teasy attack. 

“STAHAHAP! N-NOT THEHEHERE! GAHAHAHAD NO! KEHEHENMA! SAHAHAVE ME!” Kuroo cried out, his laughter raising up in pitch as he felt a hand now spidering over his stomach as Bokuto continued to torment his armpits.

“You have no one to blame but yourself for this, Kuroo,” Daichi teased, his fingers moving to the Nekoma Captains side to massage against his lower ribs.

Kuroo snorted at the sensation, trying to squirm away from the contact even as his arms continued to struggle to come down. These two were going to kill him! And for what?! A little teasing?! How was any of this fair?!

Sadly, one particular flutter of Bokuto’s fingers right underneath his underarms near his upper ribs was enough of a jolt to his system to get his arms free from Daichi’s grasp. His arms instantly tried to slam down to his sides, but only succeeded in trapping Bokuto’s fingers at that hyper ticklish spot. Not to mention it freed one of Daichi’s hands to attack his other side.

He was in so much trouble.

“PLEHEHEASE! N-O MAHAHAHA-ORE!” he cried out, his hysterical laughter now slipping into his much detested hyena laugh. Loud and braying as the two other captains seemed to find every spot on his torso that was far too sensitive.

“Did you hear that, Daichi?! He actually said  _ please _ ! I don’t think I’ve ever heard that!” Bokuto teased, his thumbs rubbing deep circles where they were trapped against Kuroo’s upper ribs, making him squeak in between the ridiculous laughter.

“Then we must be getting somewhere! Hmm… I wonder if this spot will help drive the lesson home a bit more?” Daichi mused as he reached behind him to start squeezing at the taller players more prominent hip bones.

Kuroo went absolutely wild with laughter.

“OKAHAHAHAY! OKAHAHAY! I’M S-SAHAHARRY! PLEHEHEHASE STAHAHAHAP!” he instantly cried out as his two worst spots were tickled in tandem. With Bokuto’s fingers vibrating mercilessly against his underarms and Daichi’s fingers squeezing and kneading into his hips, Kuroo was positive that he was going to lose his sanity to the ticklish sensations zipping through his body.

But then,  _ slowly,  _ he felt the tickling slowly ebb till all he could do was pant and giggle hysterically like a world’s most giggly puddle.

“Do you think we broke him?” Bokuto asked, slipping his fingers from under Kuroo’s arms and watching the way the man’s snickered more and tried to hug himself to stay safe from any further attacks.

Daichi honestly couldn’t help laughing at that reaction and moved to get off the poor guy, letting him catch his breath as he sat beside him. “No. I think we just finally got some much deserved payback to the sassy tabby,” he teased, earning himself a weak swipe from Kuroo.

“Y-You… are both…  _ horrible _ people…,” Kuroo panted, feeling like he’d just ran two marathons after being tickled to death.

“You started it,” Daichi pointed out with a smirk. “Kitty cats shouldn’t team up against clever avians like us.”

Bokuto puffed his chest out at that and nodded. “Yeah! Birds of a feather, right Sawamura?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, trying to sit up with the help of his shaky arms. “M-More like… bird brains,” he sniped back, earning himself a poke on both sides that sent him sprawling back out on the floor. “O-okahahahay! I dihihihidn’t mean ihihit!” he squeaked out in frantic giggles, making Bokuto and Daich both laugh at him as they stopped once more.

“I think we finally found a way to keep him in line, Bo. This could be incredibly helpful for the future,” Daichi teased, standing up and offering Kuroo his hand which the Nekoma Captain finally took.

“I can’t believe we didn’t know about this before! Guess the cats out of the bag! Get it?!” Bokuto asked with the brightest smile making Daichi and Kuroo snicker even as they shook their heads.

“That was horrible, bro.”

“Oya?!”

“Oya!”

“Pfft. Oya, oya?”

“Oya-hahaha! Stop ihihit!” Kuroo snorted as Daichi poked his side to stop the madness of their oya’s.

Yes… this new found power could definitely come in handy in the future.


End file.
